


The Things We Grow Through

by Babystiles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, Liam is Stiles’ sister, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Liam, unhealthy home environments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles and Derek's journey into parenthood as poor 18 year olds freshly moved out of their unhealthy home environments
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add tags as I go along so if you can think of any I missed please let me know 
> 
> \- liam is trans (mtf) if I ever write anything that you find offensive please let me know how I can change it 
> 
> \- there is mpreg in this story, it is listed in the tags, please don’t read if that makes you uncomfortable

A soft, intoxicating moan escaped Stiles' lips as Derek nipped at his sweet spot, sucking the skin just above where his collarbone meets his neck. Derek's hands roamed up and down his bare sides as Stiles' fragile fingers threaded themselves into Derek's disheveled hair.

"Derek!" Stiles jumped off of Derek's lap when the shout echoed through the small room, a deep sigh leaving the tan boy's swollen lips as he brushed a piece of stray hair away from the honey eyed boys face. 

"My dad's home," he stated the obvious, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his mess of black curls. 

"Yeah, so I gathered," Stiles laughed humorlessly as Derek pulled his shirt back over his head and got up from the bed, carefully placing Stiles on the mattress. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said. Stiles smiled warmly at him as he laid himself down on the bed, his knees swaying left to right as he laced his fingers on his stomach. Derek leaned down and gently kissed the boys forehead before turning away from him and opening his bedroom door, securely shutting it when he stepped out. 

"I'm right here," Derek mumbled, grabbing the mans attention. He was already drunk, Derek could tell by the way he was leaning slightly to one side and his eyes looked unfocused and hooded. 

"Where's my fucking bottle of Jack?" he asked, his voice tough and cracked at the edges. Derek could smell the whiskey emitting from the mans lips from where he was standing in front of his bedroom door. 

"I don't know," Derek shrugged, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. 

"Derek, you know I don't like it when you lie to me," his father said in a sickeningly calm voice, taking a limped step towards the boy. "You lie just like your pathetic mother."

"I'm not lying. I didn't take your booze, you probably drank it when you drank the Absolute you accused me of stealing" Derek countered, his jaw set. 

"You better watch your mouth" his father warned. 

"Or what?" Derek challenged, though he knew it was unwise. Derek's father growled particularly nasty, his face blank as he brought his fist up. Derek went crashing into the wall with the blow, his forehead smashing into the wood. There was hands gripping his shirt a second later, yanking him forward then slamming his back against the wall. All of the air rushes from Derek's lungs, a warm trickle of blood seeping down into his left eye. 

"You're fucking worthless. Just like your whore mother was!" the man spat. Derek shut his eyes until he felt the man scoff in his ear and pull away. He waited until he heard the front door slam before sliding down the wall, his knees hitting the floor as he breathed out an angry puff of air. He could feel blood seeping from the cut on his lip due to the punch. He only stood up when he heard the cracking of gravel from his fathers tires. His bedroom opened and Stiles gently helped Derek into the room. 

"I'm getting really tired of seeing you like this" Stiles spoke in a calm, soft voice. Derek loved Stiles' voice, It was always so silky and warm, always managing to make his stomach flutter with warmth, even after all these years. 

"Just a few more months and none of this will matter anymore" Derek assured, shaking his head softly with a forced smile. 

"You're bleeding," Stiles frowned, his soft, gentle fingertips brushing over Derek's aching lip, collecting a small bit of blood. 

"I'll be okay," Derek assured. 

"That's what you say every time," he whispered.

"And I mean it every time. As long as I have you I'll always be okay," Derek smiled cheekily, making Stiles roll his eyes, playing with the hem of the older boy's tee shirt. 

"Then I guess you'll be okay forever because I'm never leaving," he responded in a whisper.

"Good," Derek smiled, cupping the younger boy's cheek in his right hand, stroking his thumb against his cheekbone. 

"Come on let's clean that up," Stiles said, jerking his head towards the cuts. 

"Do you feel dizzy at all?" Stiles asked, collecting a bit of blood from Derek's eye. 

"No, it just hurts," Derek shrugged, sitting down on the bed as Stiles walked into the bathroom.

"I don't really care if he's doing it because he's drunk, I'm tired of wiping blood off of your pretty face. I don't care what you say, you're not okay and I'm not okay with your father taking his drunken anger out on you. You aren't some fucking punching bag that he can use to release some frustration, you're his goddamn son, for Christ's sake," stiles ranted as he dug around in the medicine cabinet.

"Baby," Derek sighed.

"Don't 'baby' me. I'm mad and I have a right to be mad right now. And you're just sitting there like it's not a big deal, but I think it is a big deal... because it is a big fucking deal. We should have gone to the cops years ago, may-"

"Baby," Derek said louder, hearing the sadness dripping from his boy's tongue, his rushed movements making his frustration clear. The younger boy slammed whatever was in his hand on the floor with a scream of frustration and a loud curse, his chest heaving with his ragged breathing. Derek got up from the bed and made his way over to him, tears covering his pale cheeks, a sad expression set upon his face. Derek opened his arms for him and he instantly wrapped his arms around the older boy's torso. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders and held him against his chest tightly, cradling the boy's head. 

"If we went to the cops it would have turned into a huge mess with Child Services and I probably would have ended up in a group home hours away from you. We've been through this," Derek spoke gingerly with all of the care he could muster.

"I just hate this," Stiles cried into Derek's chest, sniffling softly; Derek could feel his tears starting to soak through his shirt. 

"Baby look at me," Derek said.

"No," he cried, stubbornly.

"Stiles look at me," he said louder. Stiles slowly lifted his head and looked into Derek's eyes, a pout set upon his lips. Derek pressed a soft kiss to his lips, careful of the cut, before speaking.

"I am okay. As soon as I make enough money I'll be out of here," he assured.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you right now," Stiles let out a frustrated laugh. Derek chuckled lightly, wiping Stiles' tears away with a gentle thumb.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Okay," stiles reluctantly agreed.

"Let me wash up and we'll go," Derek said. The honey eyed boy nodded, leaving the bathroom so he could collapse onto Derek's bed, moaning incoherent sentences into the sheets. Derek smiled at the beautiful boy, shaking his head fondly before turning away so he could slide his shirt off of his body and turn the faucet on.

"Those back muscles will be the death of me," stiles said faintly. Derek let out a soft laugh as Stiles walked up behind him.

"What did you just say?" He asked teasingly.

"Dude, you're kinda hot," he said, making Derek's breath hitch as he dragged his fingertips up and down the skin of his back, his lips ghosting over the back of Derek's neck. 

"Stop. You're distracting me," Derek mumbled, feigning light anger.

"Good," Stiles peppered feather light kisses along Derek's back and the back of his neck, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist and laying his head on his back.

"I love you Derek," he whispered softly.

"I love you too angel," Derek replied. Stiles held onto him while Derek wet a wash cloth and cleaned up his forehead, watching the blood run down the drain every time he held the cloth under the water. The cut wasn't too bad despite the blood, just a thin line that Derek covered with a long bandaid. 

"How much more money do you need?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence. Derek sighed as he turned around to face the younger boy, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, watching fondly as goosebumps appeared. 

"A few thousand," He said.

"How much is a few thousand?" Stiles frowned.

"If we combined what we have already saved up we probably need over two thousand more" He answered solemnly .

"I guess serving sandwiches after school isn't enough. I'll try to pick up an early shift at the diner, get more hours" he said.

"Sti, baby you don't need to do that" Derek sighed.

"Yes I do. I'm tired of watching you get hurt and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it ends," he said stubbornly. 

"I love your determination but we'll get the money. You don't need to stress yourself out even more to do that," I said.

"I'm taking the extra shifts," Stiles said matter of factor, his stubborn expression not wavering in the slightest.

"There's really no point in arguing with you and I've learned this by now. Just make sure you don't take on more than you can handle," Derek said, gently brushing his thumb against his cheek.

"Maybe you should just move in to my house," he suggested, pouting his bottom lip out.

"We've thought about this before and it just wouldn't work out. Just a few more months and we'll be good," Derek assured.

"Alright," Stiles sighed, his shoulder deflated with defeat. 

"Come on, let's get you home," Derek smiled down at him. The younger boy nodded as he left the bathroom. Derek walked up to his dresser and pulled out a black tee shirt, slipping it on along with a hoodie, ruffling his disheveled hair once the material was settled. 

"Put this on," Derek said, handing the brunette beauty one of his other hoodies. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek's cheek before grabbing it and slipping it onto his skinny figure.

"Let me check if he came back," Derek said, opening the door and quickly shutting it when he saw his father standing in the kitchen.

"Window?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows knowingly. 

"Window," Derek echoed. Stiles walked up to the window and unlocked it, pushing it open while Derek locked his bedroom door. Derek gripped the boy's waist and lifted his up so he could slip his legs through the window, watching his carefully jump down to the dirt. Derek followed suit, slipping one leg after the other until he was standing on the soft earth. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and stared walking.

"Do you remember when we met?" Stiles asked out of nowhere as they turned a corner.

"How could I forget. You spilled paint all over me" Derek chuckled.

"It was an accident!" The honey eyed boy defended, a baby pink blush coating his cheeks. 

"So you say," Derek teased, holding him closer to his side as they continued down the street.

"Anyways! We were in art class, sixth grade and we both sat in the back of the room. I was working on some painting and I had to get more water, so I grabbed my red bottle of paint when I turned around and you were standing right behind me-"

"– and you crashed into me, making my favorite blue shirt red" Derek finished the story, cutting him off.

"We got detention for a week," Stiles giggled.

"Then we got even more detention because we wouldn't stop talking," Derek pointed out.

"That was the beginning," Stiles smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling.

"And we're still just getting started," Derek replied, softly kissing his lips. They stopped walking once they were outside of Stiles' house, the old, pale structure too familiar. 

"I love you," The older boy said, giving his cheek a soft kiss.

"I love you too. Be careful," stiles smiled. 

"I'll come by in the morning to pick you up," Derek said, pecking the boy's lips over and over. 

"I'm actually going to text Marcy tonight and ask for an early shift," stiles responded between the soft laughs. 

"Then I'll come by early to pick you up," Derek retorted, pulling away with one sweet kiss to Stiles' nose. 

"You're the best," he said, biting his bottom lip.

"Only because I have you, baby," Derek replied. Stiles smiled up at him before starting to lean in, meeting him half way and pressing their lips together, cupping Stiles' cheeks so he couldn't pull away. Stiles set his hands on Derek's chest, gripping his hoodie as he moved his lips with Derek's.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, slowly pulling away. 

"Bright and early," Derek gave a short little wink before he was walking away, his long legs creating a fast pace. Stiles sighed as he turned towards the house and strode up to the door. He knocked three times, sticking his hands in his pockets as he waited. The wooden door cracked open a minute later, the chain lock stopping it after an inch so all Stiles could see was a set of baby blue eyes. 

"It's me," I grinned, wiggling his finger in a greeting. The door fully swung open and Stiles was met with the short dyed haired girl he call his sister.

"Why are you answering the door? Where's mom?" He asked. Liam stepped to the side so Stiles could walk in, the warm atmosphere enveloping his cold body 

"She has another late shift," Liam responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Again?" Stiles sighed. 

"I'm hungry," Liam complained, throwing her head back and whining for effect. Stiles rolled my eyes, slapping the back of her head playfully as he walked past her. Liam was the only piece of family Stiles truly cared about; he loved his mother and he cared about his father but Stiles would do just about anything for Liam. He was the first person Liam came to when he knew for sure that to he wanted to be a she; Stiles was the first person to truly accept her for who she was. 

"Did you do your homework?" Stiles asked.

"Not all of it," she replied with a shrug of her petite shoulders.

"Go finish and I'll make some Mac n' Cheese," Stiles instructed, already heading towards the kitchen. Liam nodded, Stiles watched her walk towards her bedroom as he rolled up the sleeves of Derek's warm hoodie. He grabbed a pot from the cabinet and placed it on the stove, glancing at the digital clock on the microwave– 12:24– before filling the pot up with water and turning the flame on.

"Sti," Stiles looked over at Liam with a small smile, his hand still stirring the noodles he just poured in.

"What's up?" He asked. Liam sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table with a note in her hand, looking like she was contemplating on whether or not she should show him. Stiles gave the noodles another quick stir before sitting at the small round table beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Liam slowly unfolded the note and slid it across the table, staring down at her lap.

To the parent/guardian of Liam Stilinski 

Your student has missed several classes in the past two weeks. Liam has been acting out with violent behavior and our concern is growing quickly. Liam recently got into a violent, physical altercation with another girl, who shall remain nameless for now as per request by the parents. We do not tolerate this behavior here at Richmont High, therefore we have been forced to give Liam a suspension of four days. Thank you, we hope your student will use this time as a chance to reflect upon her behavior and come back as a better student and person.

We would like this note back with a parent/guardian signature. Suspension will begin the day after your student turns it in. Thank you.

Sincerely, Principle Davis.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, groaning in frustration. 

"Lu you got into a fight?" Stiles asked in an tired and disappointed tone. 

"That girl had it coming!" she exclaimed in some sort of weak defense.

"You got suspended!" Stiles scolded, throwing an arm up. 

"They were making fun of Theo," she said in a quiet voice, looking down. Stiles sighed, grabbing onto her hand and dipping his head down until he met her eyes. 

"Theo can fight his own battles," Stiles said pointedly

"He shouldn't have to do it alone," she defended.

"I know how you feel, trust me I do, but you can't go around fighting every single person that looks down on him because sooner or later you're going to wear yourself out and you're not going to be able to fight anymore. You can't go through life fighting everyone, it's going to break you," Stiles scolded in a soft voice, patting Liam's knee as he got up, sighing as he walked back to the stove. "You've barely told me about Theo," he addd.

"His mom is an alcoholic. She doesn't hit him or anything but he still gets bullied for it," Liam explained, picking her orange painted nails. Stiles hummed, pouring the cheese powder into the noodles and mixing it in along with a couple splashes of milk.

"I know how it feels to want to defend someone like that, but you need to be careful," Stiles said.

"I know," she sighed. 

"I'll make you a deal," Stiles said as he scooped some of the cheesy noodles into two bowls. 

"What kind of deal?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I'll sign the paper and we won't tell mom if you promise not to get into anymore fights" stiles said, pointing a finger at the girl. He grabbed two spoons before making his way to the table, setting one of the mint green bowls in front of Liam and the other in front of an empty chair.

"Wouldn't mom find out that I'm kind of not going to school?" Liam asked with a raise of his eyebrows. 

"I'll take you to the diner with me in the morning and I'll bring you back home before I head to school. Mom sleeps until one then she goes to work so you just have to be really quiet," Stiles shrugged. 

"You'd do that for me?" Liam asked, smiling.

"Why do you act so surprised? Of course I'd do that for you. But I'm not gonna cover your scrawny ass every time," He warned with a lighthearted laugh. Liam slapped his arm with a smile, playfully rolling her light blue eyes. .

"Thank you Sti," she smiled.

"I'd do anything for you and you know that, Lu," Stiles said seriously as he grabbed a pen from the counter and scribbled their mothers signature onto the paper.

"How's Derek?" Liam asked once they settled at the table, the paper set aside and forgotten for now. 

"He's doing okay," Stiles shrugged.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm hanging in there," Stiles said with a somewhat forced smile.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here," Liam smiled as she got up with her bowl.

"I know. You too, I'll always be here," Stiles replied. She placed her bowl in the sink and gave stiles a quick hug before venturing off into her room. Stiles got up and threw away his left over Mac N' Cheese before setting the bowl in the sink. He stood there for a few minutes, washing their dishes then setting them on a towel on the counter to dry. 

As he was about to enter his room, the door knob on the front door began to jiggle, the tell-tale sound of keys entering the lock sounding on the other side. Stiles leaned against the entrance of the hallway as his stressed looking mother entered the house, her hair a messy disarray. 

"There's Mac N' Cheese on the stove if you want to heat it up," stiles said lowly.

"Thanks," Claudia sighed, not bothering to look up as she shrugged off her coat and toed off her shoes. Stiles pursed his lips and subtly cleared his throat. 

"How was work?" He asked.

"Tiring," the woman responded in an annoyed tone. Stiles watched her walk into the kitchen and grab a microwave dinner from the freezer, not taking a second look at the Mac' N cheese. 

"What time do you work tomorrow?" He asked. 

"10, what's with the 20 questions?" She sighed. 

"I'm just trying to have a conversation with you."

"I just walked in the door, Stiles."

"Pardon me for trying to talk to my mother!"

"I've had a long day Stiles, I don't need your attitude right now," she snapped.

"I've had a long day too, but you wouldn't know that because you never ask" stiles retorted, tone sharp. 

"I do everything for you and Liam, yet you still want to act like a spoiled brat" she raised her voice.

"A spoiled brat? You spend maybe thirty dollars on food and use whatever the hell else you make when you go out with your friends. You think I don't see all the bad receipts? Liam comes to me whenever she needs help because she's too afraid to go talk to you," Stiles said, trying to get his voice hushed so Liam didn't hear.

"You both know I love you!" she yelled, rolling her eyes.

"Well you sure as hell don't show it," He retorted.

"I work my ass off to provide for you two!" she insisted.

"Thirty dollars, mom! Where's all the money you're supposedly working for? Cause I'm pretty damn sure that I'm the one that bought groceries last week and I'm the one who paid the utilities bill this month and I'm the one who gives Liam lunch money!" Stiles yelled, his arms flying up

"Sti?" The boy turned around and faced Liam, his baby blue eyes tired and confused.

"Go back to your room Liam," their mom sighed.

"No. Why don't you ask her how her day was or actually try to have a conversation with her?" Stiles bit out.

"Stiles leave him out of this," Claudia sighed. 

"Her!" Stiles sneered. My mother rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not having this argument again Mieczyslaw!" Stiles scoffed, gently herding Liam back into her room with a kiss to her forehead before going into his room and slamming the door behind him. He collapsed onto the bed with his back against the blankets, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. His phone buzzed in his pocket, making his leg jerk in surprise before his pulled it out and smiled at the sweet, ritualistic, text from Derek.

From Der: Remember that I love you, angel. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lu wake up" Stiles shook his sleeping fourteen year old sister, nudging her harshly but not hurting her. Her hand shot up instinctively, smacking Stiles cheek and causing him to flinch back.

"Ow!" He yelped, smacking the back of her head. 

"Go away," she groaned, turning over on the bed and smashing her face into the pillow.

"Liam get your ass up and get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes," Stiles scolded, pushing his finger against her back. 

"Fine!" she grumbled into the pillow, waving her brother away with a sweeping motion of her hand. Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked out of her room and back into his own, where Derek was laid on his bed, his eyes closed, chest rising and falling in even breaths. The cut on his forehead was slowly beginning to bruise up beneath the bandaid he helped him replaced that morning. 

"If you're so tired why'd you come so early?" Stiles asked softly as he climbed on top of the older boy, straddling his waist with his knees settling on the mattress on either side of the boy's hips. Stiles placed his head on Derek's chest as Derek's hands found a place on the small of Stiles' back. His eyes fluttered open, exposing that beautiful mix of green and brown. 

"It was worth it," he smiled.

"I had another argument with my mom last night," Stiles whispered, his lips pursing as he played with the collar of Derek's shirt. 

"What was it about this time?" Derek asked, a bit more awake than he was before.

"I accused her of not being a very good mom, basically," Stiles shrugged. "Maybe I'm too hard on her. I feel like if I fee pushing I'll push her right out the door."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that. She's your mother, she should be taking care of you and Lu. I know how hard it is for all of you, I just wish I could help somehow," he sighed.

"You're helping by just being here," Stiles said, kissing his clothed chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" The two looked up and rolled their eyes at Liam, who was leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

"Hi Lu," Derek greeted from beneath Stiles, who couldn't help but melt at the sound of his deep, rough morning voice.

"Hello Derek," Liam greeted in a teasing tone.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked, looking down at her jeans and dirty sweatshirt.

"Yup" she said. Stiles got off of Derek and pulled the older boy off of the bed. Derek rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before grabbing his keys. Stiles walked out of the room first and quietly opened their mothers bedroom door.

"Mom," He called.

"What?" she said, annoyance a little too clear in her voice.

"We're taking off," He said. She rolled over in her bed, not bothering to look up as she pulled the covers over her head. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he looked his mother in the eyes. .

"Lock the door," she mumbled.

"Yeah, sure. Have a good day mom" He rolled his eyes, slamming her door shut before she could respond. Stiles grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking outside, closing the door with a loud slam.

"What happened?" Derek asked as Stiles slid into the front seat of his truck.

"Nothing, as always," He mumbled, his jaw was clenched and his foot was subconsciously tapping against the floor of the car. Noticing the anger, Derek placed a hand on the younger boy's knee, squeezing comfortingly. 

"Calm down," he said softly. 

"She just doesn't know how much of a inattentive bitch she's become," Stiles mumbled. Derek pulled out of the driveway and started towards the diner with a small hum. 

"Maybe we should spring for a small studio apartment. Something cheap that we can afford for a while?" Derek suggested.

"You're moving out?" Liam exclaimed from the back seat.

"I'm eighteen Lu. I'm graduating in five months" Stiles pointed out.

"I know, I just can't picture living without you," she said softly.

"That's cause you've lived with me all your life," Stiles chuckled. Liam shrugged it off as she leaned against the window, staring blankly out of the glass. 

"I'm sure we can do that but we'd be swamped with bills and food and other necessities that need to be paid for, it would just be a mess," Stiles resounded to Derek, shaking his head. 

"It's better than nothing" 

"Maybe with the extra shifts we can start pulling money in faster" 

"Maybe. I'll get a second job if I have to" Derek said.

"I don't want you to have to do that" Stiles sighed

"I don't want you to have to work extra shifts but you're doing that."

"I'm doing it because I love you and we deserve to be happy."

"Is this usually what your conversations are like?" Liam asked.

"Lately," Derek sighed.

"You guys should go out or something. Forget about your problems for a while," Liam suggested with a wave of her hands. Stiles looked over at Derek with pursed lips and a raised brow. 

"That sounds like a really good idea," Derek smiled softly.

"It does," Stiles agreed, leaning over to kiss Derek's cheek as the older boy pulled into the staff parking lot behind the diner.

"Tonight. 8 o'clock be ready," Derek smiled. Stiles laughed lightly as they all got out of the truck. Stiles pulled out his keys and unlocked the back door, swiping his card to clock in before leading Derek and Liam through the back and out to the front. They sat down at the bar in front of the kitchen as Stiles walked into the back, his co-workers Nina and Brandon preparing to open.

"Hey guys," Stiles greeted with a smile.

"Hey Sti," they replied in unison. Stiles grabbed his navy blue apron from the counter and held it up around my neck and waist as he walked back out to the front.

"Der, can you tie this for me?" He asked as he turned around. He felt Derek grab the ties on both ends of the apron, looping them around and tying them, doing the same with the set of strings around Stiles' waist. The green eyed boy placed a soft kiss to Stiles' neck once he was done securing the apron, effectively making Stiles' heart beat faster. 

"Thank you," Stiles smiled, a light blush covering his pale cheeks.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling cheekily.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" He asked.

"Pancakes," Liam mumbled, her arms folded on the counter and her head resting on top of them.

"Der?" He asked.

"Coffee and hash browns, please," Derek smiled.

"Coming right up."

*

"Hi, Stiles." A sigh fell from his lips as he turned his head towards the short brunette girl walking up to him. 

"Hello missy," he greeted with zero enthusiasm. 

"What are you doing after school today?" her hand rubbing over his bicep, making him stiffen. He took a step away from her, making her hand fall from his arm. The girl shook it off as she stepped towards him again. 

"I'll be with Derek," he said, distractedly shoving his history book into his locker. He zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. 

"Oh you're still with that one?" she asked with a certain harshness to her voice.

"Missy I've been with Derek since the sixth grade and I don't plan on leaving him any time soon. I tell you this every time you hit on me," he sighed , shrugging lightly. Missy rolled her eyes, smacking on her gum.

"Well just in case you change your mind here's my number," she slid a piece of paper into the back pocket of his jeans, biting her bottom lip. Stiles rolled his eyes as she walked away, glancing back at him to wink. He pulled the paper out of him pocket and crumbled it up without looking at it.

"Smart move," Stiles flinched at the sound of Derek's voice. He smiled as he turned around, the older boy leaning on the locker beside Stiles'. 

"When do you think she'll give up?" Stiles asked with a light chuckle. He closed his locker and leaned into derek, placing a hand on the boys hip. 

"Never," he said, dramatically widening his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked with a light laugh. Derek nodded, leaning up and pressing his lips to Stiles for a brief, sweet kiss. Stiles hummed softly into it, pecking Derek's lip a few more times before pulling away. He wrapped an arm around Derek's waist as Derek's arm went around his shoulders. They walked out of the school and towards the back of the parking lot where Derek's truck was parked. 

"How'd you do on that Calculus test?" Stiles asked as Derek pulled out of the school parking lot. 

"Well I studied all night so I think I did pretty well," The boy replied with a shrug.

"Did I tell you what happened with Lu?" Stiles asked.

"You mean why we dropped her off at home before we went to school? No you didn't," Derek chuckled. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back into the seat.

"She got suspended!" Stiles said. Derek's eyebrows raised at the thought of straight A student Liam Stilinski getting suspended.

"For what?" He asked.

"She got into a fight. You know that boy Theo?" he asked.

"Raeken?" He questioned, forehead creasing.

"I think so. His mom's an alcoholic and Liam got into a fight with some kid because they were making fun of him." 

"That's wrong. He already has a shitty home life now he has to deal with it at school too?" Derek scoffed in disbelief. He turned onto Stiles' street and continued down towards his house.

"I know I..." he trailed off as they both stared at the unfamiliar car in his driveway.

"Who is that?" Derek asked.

"No clue," Stiles squinted. They parked beside the car and got out. Derek walked slightly ahead of the younger male, taking his keys from him and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open and stepped inside first. 

"Dad?" Stiles questioned from behind Derek. There was a man sitting on the couch in a pressed black suit and shiny loafers, holding a cold beer. The man turned his head and gave Stiles a too-wide smile with falsely white teeth. 

"Mieczyslaw!" He cheered. He pushed past Derek and engulfed Stiles in a hug, which the boy did not return.

"How long are you back this time?" Stiles rolled his eyes over the mans shoulders, his hands limp by his sides. 

"A week," the man frowned. Stiles knew that this sadness was just for appearance purposes. He loves leaving, that's why he does it so often. It's no secret that John Stilinski loved his job more than he loved his family. Stiles has already come to peace with it, hell so has Liam. Their mother on the other hand thinks they are always on his mind. Mrs. Stilinski is always in a state of denial when her husband is around. It's obvious to everyone but her that he is a cheater and a pathological liar.

"Who's this?" John asked, staring at Derek with hard eyes.

"Dad this is Derek, you've met him twenty times already," Stiles said, sighing heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Stilinski," Derek lied politely. 

"Why don't you stay over for dinner tonight?" he suggested with a smile that was still too-wide. 

"We have plans," Stiles intervened.

"No Stiles, I need you home, I have big news" John said, voice firm. 

"It's fine," Derek assured the boy. Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded reluctantly.

"Where's your mother?" John asked.

"Working," Stiles mumbled. Without letting him respond Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled him towards his room. He shut the door and locked it behind them, growling under his breath. He let out a frustrated sigh as he fell onto his bed. Derek climbed on top of him and nuzzled his face into the crook of Stiles neck, gently kissing him wherever he could.

"What do you think his news is?" Derek asked softly.

"My money is either on divorce, job offer, or big promotion," Stiles replied sharply.

"Well, whatever is it I'll be there" Derek assured, running his fingers against Stiles sides, his touch light and comforting. 

"Der you don't have to come if you don't want to" he said. Derek could clearly hear that he didn't mean it in the way that his voice was tired and restrained.

"I'm coming" Derek promised.

"Do you have work today?" Stiles asked in a whisper. Derek brought his face out of Stiles' neck and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He turned it on and groaned; 2:30.

"I have a shift in thirty minutes. I'll be here by 7," Derek said as he pushed himself off of Stiles.

"Okay. Go save the world one flat tire at a time," Stiles smiled playfully.

"Very funny," Derek rolled his eyes. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Stiles'. Stiles placed his hand on Derek's cheeks and kissed Derek back hard.

"I love you," he whispered against Derek's lips.

"I love you more."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Farrow it's only a flat tire" Derek assured with a tired sigh. 

"Are you sure? It could be the brakes! Or the fuel!" she panicked, her voice raising. Derek stared exhausted at the seventy year old women. He looked around and spotted his co-worker Boyd.

"Boyd" He called him over. Boyd rolled his eyes at the sight of the old women before jogging over.

"Yes?" he asked politely. 

"Mrs. Farrow, this is Boyd. He's gonna take good care of you and your car," he assured with a smile. She sighed in relief as Derek chuckled and walked away. He walked into the small locker room and locked the door, switching on the lights with a sigh. He washed up at the sink with an abundance of lavender smelling soap, scrubbing harshly to get all of the grease and oil off of his hands and his arms. He changed out of his filthy work clothes, his tired muscles pulling and aching.

He winked at Boyd as he was getting into his truck, laughing when Boyd flipped him off behind Miss Farrows back. He left with little remorse, starting for Stiles' house. 

Derek phone started ringing a few minutes into his drive, buzzing from his front pocket. He pulled it out carefully and glanced briefly at the screen. Stiles' smiling face greeted him from his phone screen, making him smile softly. 

"Hey, beautiful," Derek answered. 

"Hi handsome. Are you still at work?" 

"I just got out. I'm on my way."

"Great! I'll be outside waiting for you, I can't take it in there anymore."

"What's going on?"

"My two faced mother is wearing a pretty, wrinkle free dress with a pretty little smile to match. I swear that woman has two fucking personalities. She's wearing pearls. Pearls, Derek!"

"I'm almost there," Derek assured with a light chuckle. 

"Der, she baked brownies! She burned ramen noodles once and she baked brownies!"

"Maybe she's just excited for your dad to be back."

"Whatever it is, it's freaking me the fuck out."

"Are you wearing all black?"

"Yes I am, mom hates it. She wanted us to look presentable, which apparently means dressing in clothes that match what kind of private parts we have, at least in Liam's case. I'm trying to be extra difficult in solidarity."

"You look beautiful," Derek said as he pulled into the driveway beside Stiles' fathers sleek, black Ferrari. It bothered Derek how Stiles' father could drive such a nice care while his family lives in a house that's paint was peeling off. Derek hung up the phone as soon as he killed the engine. Stiles was standing up from the porch when Derek jumped out of the truck. 

"Shut up" Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked up to Derek and threw his arms around him, crashing their lips together. Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips and simply enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips. The younger boy slowly pulled away and looked up at Derek, lightly biting his lip.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked with a teasing curl of his lips. Stiles whined as he pressed his face against Derek's chest. Derek chuckled softly as stiles muttered a string of curse words into his chest. 

"Okay, I'm ready" Stiles pulled away. Derek laced his fingers with Stiles' and walked beside him into the house. Liam looked like she was dying of boredom at the round kitchen table while her mother stood in front of the stove and her father sat on the couch. 

"Oh Derek's here" Liam exclaimed, trying to get some sort of reaction out of her parents.

"Hello Derek" they both greeted without looking towards the boy. Liam sighed loudly as she sunk into her seat at the table.

"Dinner's almost ready" her mom said. Stiles rolled his eyes as they sat down at the table. John joined then a minute later, sitting beside Stiles.

"So how long have you two been friends?" John asked.

"We're dating," Stiles corrected.

"Oh, well how long have you been together?" he rephrased, staring down at his cell phone. 

"Almost 6 years," Derek squeezed Stiles' hand comfortingly as he responded. Stiles smiled softly at Derek, relaxing slightly.

"That's great," Rodger smiled, finally looking up from his phone. Stiles' mom started placing food around the small table, smiling ingenuinely.

"Derek, do you want something to drink?" Stiles asked.

"Water's fine," Derek smiled, quirking an eyebrow. Stiles released his hand as he got up and headed to the fridge. John stared at Derek as if trying to see through him.

"So do you work Derek?" he asked. Derek shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Yes. I work at that small car shop on Silk Steet"

"That's nice. What are your plans after graduation?" he asked. Derek was a bit taken aback by the sudden string of questions, the man barely spoke to him the last nineteen times they met.

"I plan on getting an apartment soon then maybe doing some classes down at the community college" Derek explained.

"Stiles please, it's a small kitchen," Derek heard Claudia whisper-shout.

"I'm just getting water!" Stiles defended in an annoyed tone.

"You don't plan on going to an actual college?" John asked. Derek looked over at Stiles, who looked extremely annoyed and tired.

"A four head was never my plan, no," Derek answered. "But I feel as though community college is a good fit for me."

"How long do you plan on staying with my son?" Derek averted his eyes away from Stiles at the question.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you see your relationship going far?" John asked with his own eyebrows raised. His tone made Derek question whether or not he thinks they could actually stay together.

"Yes I do" Derek said, a slight air of harshness in his voice.

"Stop questioning him," Stiles said as he sat back down. He set a glass of water in front of Derek and another in front of himself.

"Thank you," Derek smiled. Stiles nodded as he grabbed Derek's hand again, entwining their fingers. Claudia sat down and smiled at everyone.

"Stiles would you mind getting everyone a plate" she smiled. Stiles rolled his eyes but nonetheless nodded and got up. Derek watched him walk up to the cabinet and start grabbing the only plates they own, mint green and slightly chipped. 

"So Liam how was your day?" Claudia asked with a smile.

"It was fine," Liam shrugged uncomfortably. 

"How's school going?" John asked. Derek looked over at Stiles, watching the boys grip on the plates tighten. 

"It's school," Liam shrugged. Suddenly a loud crash came from where Stiles stood. Derek stood up and looked over at the shattered plate that now littered the wooden floor.

"Meiczyslaw, be careful!" Claudia scolded. Derek walked over to him as Claudia and John continued to talk to Liam, asking every obligatory parental question in the book. Derek started to pick up the glass, being cautious with the sharp, broken edges. He noticed the way Stiles' hands shaking as he held back tears.

"Stiles," Derek breathed his name softly. Stiles shook his head, refusing to look up. Derek grabbed his wrist, stopping him from picking up the broken glass.

"If you want to leave, say the word and we'll go," Derek whispered. Stiles dropped the glass in his hand and looked up at Derek.

"I've been here for almost four hours and neither one of them have spoken a word to me unless it's to criticize or yell at me, they haven't even glanced in my direction. They've been talking to Liam and asking her about her life and they haven't even look in my general direction. I love that they're paying much deserved attention to Liam but it's like I'm fucking invisible," he whispered.

"Do you want to leave?" Derek asked. Stiles slowly shook his head and started picking up the glass again.

"Stiles where are those plates?" His mom asked impatiently. Stiles rolled his eyes as he threw away the broken glass. Derek grabbed the plates and set them on the table after all of the broken glass had been picked up.

They sat back down at the table quietly, their hands finding each other's again, fingers linking. 

"So Stiles how was your day?" Liam asked awkwardly.

"It was good. I got an A on my English exam," Stiles said with a forced smile .

"That's great!" Liam smiled, looking between both of their parents, who both seemed completely entranced by their food.

"Good job," Claudia said without looking up from her food.

"Mom how was your day?" Stiles asked, tears welling in his eyes again.

"It was fine," she mumbled with a shrug.

"Is eye contact not mandatory tonight or are you just avoiding looking at me?" Stiles said through gritted teeth. Derek squeezed his hand in an attempt to diffuse him.

"Mieczyslaw, not now" Claudia said. Stiles sighed as he sunk back into his chair.

"So Liam, how's Theo?" Stiles asked.

"Who's Theo?" Claudia and John asked at the same time.

"Her friend" Stiles answered.

"We asked Liam" Claudia said. Stiles sat up in his seat and stared at his mother with a harsh glare. Before he could say anything else John spoke.

"So I have some big news," he said, clapping his hands together. 

"What is it?" Claudia asked with a large, excited smile.

"I want to move everyone out to New York. I got a permanent job out there and I want my family with me," he smiled.

"We can't move I'm still in school!" Stiles said. John looked over at him and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Well Stiles, you're 18 now so you can just stay here," he said with a shrug. Stiles stared between his mother and father in pure disbelief.

"So by 'family' you meant everyone but me?" He asked.

"Stiles, you're 18," Claudia said, her eyes finally meeting his.

"I don't want to move either!" Liam intervened, her cheeks red.

"Liam you don't really have a choice," John said, his happy tone a bit clipped now. 

"So you're plan was to just leave me here?" Stiles asked as he stood up.

"Stiles" Derek warned softly. 

"No! This was probably the plan all along" Stiles scoffed.

"Stiles calm down" Claudia warned.

"Let's just go," Derek said as he gently pushed Stiles towards the door. Stiles sighed in defeat as he swung the door open. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows when Derek tossed him his keys and went back inside. He unlocked Derek's truck and got in, letting a few tears fall as Derek came back out with a bag in his hand. He got into the truck and handed Stiles the bag.

"What's this?" .

"A tee shirt. You hate wearing button downs" he pointed to the black dress shirt Stiles had compromised on for his mother. 

"I love you so much," he stated.

"I love you too," Derek smiled. He buckled his seat belt and backed out of the driveway. Instead of putting his seatbelt on, Stiles started unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Derek asked with wide eyes.

"Der, you've seen me naked before," Stiles laughed.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't get distracted when you strip in my front seat!" he exclaimed. Stiles rolled his eyes as he slipped the tee shirt on. 

"Better?" 

"No I like you better naked" Derek smiled cheekily. 

"Shut up" Stiles rolled his eyes again, his cheeks turning pink. 

*

"He's in his room" Derek said quietly as he walked back into his bedroom.

"We shouldn't be scared of him" Stiles sighed as he slipped out of his clothes. 

"I'm not scared of him. I just prefer to keep his drunk ass away from you," Derek said.

"I think we should spring for that studio apartment," Stiles said. Derek sighed as he slid his tee shirt and pants off.

"It would be the best option for us right now," he agreed. Stiles let out a deep breath as he slid my hand up Derek's shoulders, letting them rest around the back of his neck. Derek's hand rubbed over the sides of Stiles' thighs and stopped on his hips.

"Just remember that I love you, okay?" Stiles smiled.

"I love you too," Derek smiled. Stiles let go of him and climbed onto Derek's bed. Derek pulled the blankets back and settled in beside Stiles.

"Soon enough we'll get to do this every night," Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. Their legs almost automatically intertwined as Derek pulled Stiles back against his chest.

"I'll be waiting for those nights."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek's eyes shot open as a loud crash came from the kitchen. Stiles' eyes were already open, but he still looked exhausted. 

"Morning," stiles rolled onto his side, pressing himself into Derek's side. 

"Morning. How long have you been up?" Derek asked, placing his hand on Stiles' naked lower back, his thumb rubbing invisible patterns against it. 

"Just a few minutes" Stiles shrugged, staring down at Derek's chest. Derek sighed, laying his head back against the pillow and staring at the ceiling, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. He could feel Stiles' soft breath against his chest, the boys body heat radiating onto him. 

"Were you serious about the studio apartment?" Derek broke the silence. Stiles shrugged, his hand absentmindedly running his Derek's stomach to rest on his chest. 

"I think we can stretch for an actual apartment but yeah. I don't really want to live here," he said, looking back at the door with a frown as another loud crash came from the other side.

"If you're serious about this, Boyd's dad owns an apartment complex. I can talk to him and see if he can help us. I can even offer to do odd jobs for him, I don't know," Derek threw it out there. 

"Ooo, you want to go around fixing sink and faucets for single widows? That's hot," stiles teased. Derek rolled his eyes, pinching the boys side, making him jerk with a yelp. "I'm going to go by my house and talk to Lu in a bit. Maybe start packing some stuff."

"You know I love you," Derek carded his fingers through Stiles' flat bed head. 

"I know," he smiled, his thumb running over Derek's cheekbone

"You know I love you right?" I asked, brushing his flat hair away from his pale forehead.

"I know" he smiled, his thumb running over my cheekbone.

"Derek" Derek's father yelled from the kitchen.

"Get dressed. I'm not dealing with him right now." Derek gently moved from partially beneath Stiles and got out of the bed. Stiles dressed himself quickly, throwing on one to Derek's tee shirts and his jeans from the previous night. 

"Derek!" 

"Let's go," Derek said, opening the window. Stiles slipped out first, Derek's hands hovering, ready to help even though he didn't need it. Derek grabbed his phone and his wallet before following. The truck was loud when Derek started it, barely allowing it to warm up before he started pulling out of the gravel. Simon came barreling out of the door seconds later. 

"He looks mad," stiles mumbled as Derek started driving away. 

"What's new?" Derek asked rhetorically. 

"Talk to me," stiles said, placing his hand on Derek's thigh. Derek sighed, relaxing a bit into his seat as they got further and further 

"I'm just tired of running from him. I've been so afraid of him ever since my mom left and I'm just tired of it," Derek rested his elbow against the door and leaned his head against his palm, keeping his other hand tight on the steering wheel. 

"Your mom fucked you both over, but that's not a good reason for what a piece of shit he is. It's going to be okay, okay? It doesn't give him the right to hurt you," stiles gently squeezed Derek's thigh. 

"I don't think I'd be able to handle this if I didn't have you. I'd probably be just as drunk and belligerent as him."

"No way," stiles shook his head confidently, "you're way too strong for that." Derek pulled into stiles' driveway, killed the engine, and turned to the boy. He leaned over, pulling Stiles stewards him with a hand around the back of his neck, and kissed his softly. 

"I'm going to go talk to Boyd about the apartment," he said, speaking much quieter with Stiles' lips so close to his own. 

"Ok. Do you wanna meet up at the cafe? I have a shift at 3."

"I'll be there." Stiles smiled, leaning in for a slow, deep kiss, savoring the moment. It felt these little bits of moments were the most important. When he could kiss his boyfriend amongst the quiet of this old, beat up truck. 

"I love you, I'll see you at 3." Derek kissed him one more time before pulling away. 

"I love you more, be there with bells on," stiles smiled, pulling his door open. Derek watched with a soft, content smile as Stiles walked away from the truck, blowing Derek a kiss from the porch. 

Stiles hesitantly turned the doorknob, thankful that it was unlocked. He walked inside quietly and made his way over to Liam's room, knocking softly on the door. 

"Go away, I said I didn't want to talk!" she yelled from the other side.

"It's me," stiles said softly. He heard a thud then soft footsteps before the door swung open. 

"Where did you sleep last night?" She asked worridly.

"Where do you think I slept last night?" stiles chuckled. 

"At least text me next time," she said, pulling Stiles into a tight hug.

"Lu I left with Derek" Stiles laughed softly, kissing her forehead as she pulled away.

"I worry!" she exclaimed

"How'd it go after I left?" stiles asked, changing the subject.

"They called you dramatic then just finished eating," she shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Glad to know they care," Stiles scoffed. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into his bedroom, closing and locking the door once they were inside. 

"They want to leave next Monday," Lu said, staring down at her fingers.

"It's Tuesday how do they plan on doing that?" 

"Dad has some people coming over to help clear everything out."

"I assumed as much, that's why you're going to help me pack my things. I don't need anyone's grubby hands on my stuff," Stiles said with an annoyed huff. 

"Are you gonna move in with Derek?" She asked. Stiles let out a deep breath as he pulled a suitcase out of his closet.

"We're gonna try to get an apartment. He's talking to a friend about it right now. You know Boyd right? His dad own an apartment complex so Derek's going to see if he can help us out."

"Its going to suck in New York without you," Lu spoke softly.

"You better send me postcards," Stiles teased, poking her side to try and lighten the mood. He sighed when she didn't even crack a smile. He sat beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her small body instantly leaning into him. 

"You're going to be fine, alright? You can call me anytime you want, day or night it doesn't matter," he assured, running his hand along her back. She let a few tears slip from her eyes as she leaned further into Stiles. 

"I don't want to move so far away from you," she cried softly. 

"I'd offer to let you move in with me but Der and I can barely afford ourselves," Stiles whispered, voice tight. 

"I'll be fine. It just sucks," she whispered.

"Just think of it like I'm going to college. Except you're the one leaving the state" Stiles chuckled, sighing in relief when she laughed along.

"I'm gonna miss you Sti."

"I'm gonna miss you too Lu," he rubbed her arm soothingly. "Now wipe those tears and help me pack," he nudged her shoulder and they both laughed.

—

"Lu put those down!" Stiles laughed as Liam held up the small blue box.

"You keep condoms in the most cliche spot ever!" she doubled over in laughter. Stiles smacked her over the head and took the box with slightly red cheeks. Liam threw herself against Stiles' back, wrapping herself around him like a koala as a light tapping sounded on the window. Stiles looked over with a disheveled expression and Derek looked back at him with raised eyebrows and a fond smile. Stiles walked over with Liam still on his back. He unlatched the window and slid it up with a smile. 

"What are you I thought we were meeting at the diner in an hour?" Stiles questioned, glancing at the clock; 1:59. 

"I couldn't wait to..." he trailed off, looking at something towards the ground. 

"What?"

"Packing all the essentials?" He asked with a teasing quirk of his eyebrow. Stiles looked down and remembered the blue box of condoms in his hand. Liam burst out into laughter. Stiles tossed her onto his bed and threw the box at her head, only making her laugh further. 

"Lu found them," stiles rolled his eyes. Derek chuckled as he pulled himself through the window. 

"What couldn't you wait to do?" Stiles asked. A vast smile appeared on his face as he sat on the bed by Liam's feet. 

"I couldn't wait to tell you about the two bedroom apartment that Boyd's dad is helping us get." Stiles gasped, his eyes going wide as Derek smiled. 

"How the hell are we going to pay for that?" He asked. 

"I told him about our situation and he's willing to cut some of the rent if I do some work for him. Apparently one of his guys just quit with no notice while they were renovating a part of the complex and they've been falling a bit behind schedule. If I spend a few hours there when I'm not at the garage, we'll be good."

"Derek, this is amazing!" Stiles threw his arms around the older boys shoulder, kissing his cheek repeatedly before pulling away. 

"I'm just going to let you two have your moment," Liam smiled half heartedly at them as she rolled off of the bed. "Congrats on the place, you two are like real adults now, it's weird," she chuckled, her eyes somber as she left. Stiles turned back to Derek with a sigh, his arms draped over Derek's shoulders. 

"Do you think we could keep her?" He asked. 

"I think we could try and make it work," Derek ran his hands along Stiles' sides. "She would hate New York, it's too busy for her. If your parents let her stay, we would make it work."

"I don't want to tell her and get her hopes up so let's keep this between us and I'll talk to my mom tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you think is best for her," Derek smiled supportively. 

—

"Derek this is perfect," stiles couldn't stop smiling as they toured the little apartment. To the right of the front door was a small kitchen with granite countertops, to the left was a decently sized living room. Straight across from the front door was a hallway, the master bedroom at the end and the second bedroom to the right. There was a small balcony past the living room that overlooked a good view of the city. 

"Did you get a chance to talk to your mom?" Derek asked as they were leaving the apartment, Boyd's dad leading them to the front office. 

"No, she was out late with my dad.

"Do you think they're going to let her stay?" 

"If they want a fresh start they probably want to get rid of both of us," stiles said with a sarcastic puff of air. 

"Don't stress about it okay? We still have a few more days to figure it out. Everything will be okay." Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, holding it tightly and running his thumb in small circles. Stiles looked at him with a bit of a hopeless, tired smile, tying to believe the words.


End file.
